Bubble Bath
by kisukebenihime
Summary: Sequel to ‘Shampoo’. It took two years for Itachi to finally get that bubble bath…


Bubble Bath

(**A/N**: Thanks for joining me. I want to thank TheRoseandtheDagger for helping me hash through the details on this one. I owe you big. So, this one is dedicated to you, Rose. Ha-ha, now we're face book buddies. Anyways, this is rated M for a reason.)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

**Summary**: Sequel to 'Shampoo'. It took two years for Itachi to finally get that bubble bath…

~xxx~

They had been open with their relationship since it's conception, two years ago. Due to the 'conflict of interests' clause in the ANBU contract, the pair had to be put on separate teams. Sakura had opted to be shifted to another cell, but she had to sub for Itachi's medic a couple of times. It was strictly business during the mission, and of course, Shisui always had something to say about them. And, after a thorough beating from both of the lovers… said loud-mouthed Uchiha never made a peep in the negative.

Amusing as it was, Itachi was more focused on the task at hand; getting home to Sakura. Hana, Genma and Shisui followed closely, tired, dirty and ready to collapse the minute they stepped through the gates. The squad had been sent on a reconnaissance mission to Cloud… a month ago and they were just glad everything turned out to be just a rumor.

"Ne, Ita-chan. Are you going to visit Sakura when we get home?" Shisui asked from behind. Stupid question… he should know the answer to that one already.

"Aa." Itachi responded, not bothering to look at his cousin. "I have to make a quick stop at home first."

"Honestly, Itachi… you should just ask her to move in. You two practically live together anyway." The unlikely Uchiha grinned. "Besides, Mikoto-baachan has been asking for her."

"Mother has never said anything to me." Itachi said, turned his head to look at his older cousin.

"That's because she doesn't want to bug you about it. She knows you and Sakura like to have your privacy… she just wants the two of you together for some tea, and not when you're rushing off on a mission either." Itachi frowned… perhaps it was time.

~xxx~

Sakura sighed as she kicked the door closed behind her, flipping through the mail as she went. Today had been the hospital shift from hell. Three codes in less than an hour. And it just so happened to be… all before she was scheduled to clock out. Oh well, it couldn't have been avoided no matter how hard she tried. With another sigh, Sakura tossed her mail aside and walked down the hall to her bedroom. A good meal and a hot bath would help relax her.

Discarding her pack and coat, Sakura made her way into the kitchen to discover Naruto rooting through her cupboards with Sasuke sitting at the table.

"And just what do you two think you're doing here?" she growled with her arms crossed over her chest. She was too tired for this… way too tired.

"Sakura-chan… don't tell me you forgot?" Naruto said as he spun around, eyes alight with shock.

"Forgot? What are you talking about?" she questioned as she hands moved to her hips.

"We were supposed to go to the movies tonight." Sasuke said with his resting in his hand as he leaned forward over the table. Oh! She did forget.

"Sorry guys… can we go tomorrow night instead? I'm really tired; I just want to eat and go to bed."

"But… Sakura-chan, you promised." Naruto whined with a cute pout, crossing his arms and giving her the 'sad, puppy-dog face'.

"Naruto," she warned with a low growl. "I just got home from a ten hour shift, not to mention the three major healings I preformed, and I would love nothing more than to just relax for a while. Besides, if we go to the movies now, I'll end up falling asleep and miss most of it." Sakura said with a sigh. She loved her boys very much… but they could be a royal pain in the ass sometimes.

"She's right, dobe. We can go tomorrow."

"B-but… Teme!"

"We'll go tomorrow, idiot. Let's leave her alone so she can rest." Sasuke glared at his best friend as he stood from the table. Pushing the chair back into place, he turned to face Sakura. "We'll be back tomorrow." Despite her tired and aching feet, Sakura walked them to the door before giving them a quick hug and bidding them a good night.

"I swear… those two will be the end of me." She chuckled while walking back into the kitchen. Left over tempura will have to do for now.

~xxx~

Itachi arrived home just after nine in the evening. It was dark outside, save the street lamps that lined the pathway to the main house. Crickets sang in the warm night air; the heat of the summer afternoon rising off the pavement in soft waves as it dissipated into the night breeze. But Itachi didn't pay much attention as he walked up the front steps and into his house. A month away from home, from Sakura, had taken it's toll on the raven-haired captain as he slipped off his sandals and stepped quietly towards the kitchen.

Mikoto sat at the table with a steaming cup of tea before her but she had yet to touch it. Too worried was she to indulge in her favorite brew of mango tea. The soft patter of feet on hardwood made the matriarch look up and gasp as Itachi appeared from around the corner. She stood from seat and hurried towards her eldest child.

"Ita-chan!" she cried as her small arms drew him into a tight hug. "Oh, I'm so glad you're home." His arms came up to hold her in return as the woman practically bawled her eyes out at the mere sight of her son.

"It is good to see you too, mother." He spoke with a soft smile. Honestly, he thought she worried too much.

"You're not injured, are you?" she asked, stepping back to inspect him.

"No." He answered with a shake of the head. She led him to the table and motioned for him to sit as she took her seat, finally taking a sip of her tea. Itachi pulled back the chair in front of him and sat down, keeping an eye on his mother.

"When was the last time you, Sakura and I just sat down and enjoyed a nice cup of tea?" it was a rhetorical question at best.

"It has been quite a long time." Itachi answered nonetheless.

"Itachi… when are you going to ask her?" she gave him an even stare as her cup clanked on the saucer. Never one to beat around the bush, Mikoto gave an expectant look as she folded her hands and waited for an answer.

"I was thinking of asking her soon." He responded, meeting her gaze with a carefully masked look. Mikoto raised a brow.

"How soon is 'soon', Itachi?" there was a tiny, almost inaudible, sigh on Itachi's part as he blinked once and sat a little taller in his chair.

"Tonight." He said in a firm tone, a nod of the head and tiny smirk. "But with how busy we've been… I was hoping to make this a more… permanent move." If Mikoto had been holding her tea, she would have dropped it.

"You mean you're…" she trailed off as her shocked face twisted into a grin. "I can't believe my ears, Itachi. You're serious?"

"Of course, mother. I would not joke about something as serious as this." Her smile could rival the sun as she beamed at him. In seconds, Mikoto was out of her seat and hugging him again as she giggled in excitement.

"I suppose you'll be needing it now." She said more than asked as she pulled back and looked down at Itachi. He gave a soft nod and watched her scurry off to the recesses of her room. Mikoto returned moments later with a small black box. "Go get her, Ita-chan." She said with a wink. Itachi stood and headed to his room, not wanting to carry his pack with him any longer, and quickly changed his clothes. And just like that, Mikoto practically shoved him out the front door.

~xxx~

Sakura sighed in bliss as she slipped into the hot water, bubbles swaying and shifting as the displaced water sloshed about. With her hair pulled back in a messy bun, Sakura leaned back with her arms on the rim of the tub. Candles were light around the room, casting an orange glow in the white room. Soft music played from the CD player on the sink and the sent of lavender and vanilla floated up from the water. Sakura was instantly calmed as the wonderfully hot bath worked it's magic on her muscles.

"Ooh, I so needed this." She whispered, draping a damp washcloth over her eyes to ease the slight headache behind her eyes. It had been one hell of a day… and she really missed Itachi and his ever comforting presence. With a sigh, she relaxed further into the water and put her arms back on the rim.

Outside the comfort and security of her apartment, Itachi stood at the door. He knocked softly but received no answer. Itachi could feel her chakra radiating from within and decided that she had to be sleeping. Slipping the spare key into the lock, Itachi opened the door and stepped inside. Immediately, he knew his assumption had been wrong. He could see the soft glow of candle light emanating from the bathroom and hear the soft sound of music from where he stood in the small foyer.

Soundlessly, Itachi walked into her humble abode, making his way towards the bathroom. Standing in the doorway, Itachi stared silently, watching his lover with a calculating eye. Sakura lay in the tub with her hands hanging over the rim, head resting against the back and one leg propped up, her knee visible in the ocean of bubbles. But what caught his attention was the washcloth over her eyes, shielding him from her peripheral vision.

The soft music was a little louder in the bathroom but that did not bother Itachi. In fact, it worked to his advantage.

"When you walk away, you don't hear me say; 'Please, oh baby, don't go'. Simple and clean is the way you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go." Sakura sang with a slight sway of her head. Clearly, she was relaxed enough to sing, unperturbed. Quickly realizing the opportunity, Itachi padded over to the cabinet and grabbed a sponge before walking to the tub and kneeling next to Sakura. Carefully, Itachi dipped the sponge into the water and gently ran in over Sakura's exposed knee. She gasped in surprise, as expected, and sat up quickly, washcloth falling from her eyes. Wide viridian orbs locked onto smoky onyx ones. A catch of breath and a soft smirk were exchanged between them as the sponge dipped back into the water before returning to her leg.

"Tachi-kun?" Sakura asked softly, her hands reaching out for him slowly, almost afraid he would disappear.

"Tadaima, Sakura." He whispered to her, his smile growing a little wider. Sakura threw her arms around his neck in one swift motion.

"Okaerinasai, Itachi. I'm so glad your home." Sakura whispered back, keeping him in her tight grip for a few more seconds. She pulled back and smiled softly. "Were there any injuries?"

"None." He answered, leaning in and placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. "You are tired." Itachi said more than asked as he gave her a once-over. Sakura responded with a warm, loving smile.

"I'm never too tired for you, Tachi-kun." She said, placing a hand on his cheek. Sakura too a deep breath… and wrinkled her nose. "Itachi… you stink. Get in here and let me wash you." Itachi was not about to argue as he stood and stripped himself. Moments later, he was seated in the hot water with Sakura behind him.

She picked up the sponge and dipped it in the water before running it over his broad shoulders. A long moment of silence passed but it was not uncomfortable. As Sakura scrubbed his back and shoulders, Itachi relaxed under her hands, giving a low hum of approval as her tiny hands worked away his stress induced tension. Sakura was fascinated by the way the water ran over the sinewy muscles of his back. All of the time they had spent together, Sakura had never seen him like this.

Itachi's muscles twitched under her fingers, rippling against his skin as the water washed over him. She had instructed him to turn and face her so she could reach his arms and chest. Her eyes never left his body, watching suds and bubbles slide over his chest and abdomen. Sakura was enthralled by the way the water and bubbles highlighted his pecks and abs, giving them a glow that kept her attention for a long time. Itachi's eyes were closed, so unguarded in these moments that made Sakura feel special. Really, she had never been fortunate enough to witness such a beautiful man in such a state of contentment. Such a rare moment would not go unexplored.

Water sloshed as Sakura scooted closer to her lover, kneeling before him as her arms drew him to her. She rested her chin on the crown of his head as his cheek pressed against her chest. With fingers combing through Itachi's hair, Sakura sighed with a smile.

"I've missed you, Itachi." He did not move as her fingers rubbed at his scalp, somehow easing him into a more relaxed state. "I had a dream about you last night." Sakura commented while resting her cheek on the top of his head, giving him a small kiss as she continued. "You had come home from a mission late in the night while I was sleeping. There was no one else home, just you and me, and you walked into our bedroom… but you were hurt." She sounded almost as if she were fighting back tears as she spoke. "I woke up immediately and treated you. You smiled at me as I fished healing you and then you fell asleep, holding me close. Your arms were tight around me, almost afraid you were going to loose me.

"It scared me, Itachi. To think you were going to loose me or not come home at all." She lifted her head and made Itachi look up at her. His expression was so unguarded, it almost brought her to tears. "Promise me, that won't happen."

"Sakura…" he whispered, hands running up her back, holding her body to his. "I promise, nothing will happen to me nor you. I swear it." His conviction made her smile as she leaned down and kissed him softly. He responded immediately, pulling her down to sit in his lap as he held her as close as possible. She turned in his lap, legs wrapping around his waist as her body hugged his.

"I love you, Itachi." She whispered against his lips when they pulled apart.

"And I you, Sakura." He said back, running his callused fingers over her back and shoulders. Their lips met again in a tender display, lightly touching, moving in sync as their tongues danced lightly in each other's mouths. There was a soft moan from Sakura and a warm hum from Itachi as he lifted her and made her turn around, facing the back of the tub. She sat there kneeling as Itachi caressed her body, strong hands lightly tracing every inch of her body; touching, feeling, igniting a fire in her veins as his hands brushed tenderly over the breasts and nipples. His warmth settled behind her, body pressed to her back as he kissed her shoulder.

"Itachi…" she whispered, leaning against him. Her breath hitched as he pressed his erection against her ass; the feeling of his warm thickness sent a delighted shiver through her body. Oh, how she missed him. Itachi's breath ghosted over her neck and shoulder as his tongue lathed over her sensitive flesh, leading up to her ear. He nibbled on her lobe, earning a gasp. The sharp intake of breath brought her closer to him.

"Sakura," he whispered in her ear, a husky purr that fell from his lips in a passionate tone. One hand played with her nipple as the other slid down the front of her body, slick skin making it as smooth as possible. Blunt fingers racked over her stomach as Sakura pressed herself against him, softly trapping his shaft between himself and her tight globes. Teeth nipped at her ear as his hand traveled lower, stopping at the trimmed patch of pink curls at the apex of her lower body.

Moving in a slow, deliberate circle, Itachi traced her nether lips with his index finger as his thumb played with the swelling pearl above them. Sakura let out a small hiss as her hips lightly bucked into his hand. Sinfully slow were his movements, blinding Sakura with a thin sheet of passion as he continued his lazed assault on her body. Lips tailed open kisses along the juncture of her neck and jaw as a digit slipped into her heated core, coaxing a long moan from the pink-haired woman.

Slowly, said digit pumped in and out, curling and uncurling as the lovers whispered back and forth; sweet endearments and promises passed between them. Time had stopped around the duo as Itachi continued to work Sakura's small body into a moaning pool of mush. But, at long last, Itachi removed the digit and positioned himself at her entrance. Unlike many times before, they were in no hurry to reach Nirvana as Itachi slipped into her passage in a long, drawn-out thrust that Sakura could only categorize as pure bliss.

He rocked forward, sloshing the water around them with the movement, while one hand still worked her breast, switching back and forth between her tight mounds. Pulling back, just as slowly, Itachi could feel her knees shaking in reaction.

"Hold on to me." He whispered against her neck, nipping at her shoulder. Sakura leaned back and wrapped her arms around his neck, fingers lacing together for a better hold. This was a new feeling for Sakura, being stretched backward against his hard body made her more sensitive to his ministrations. It was soft, sensual, no hurry to reach the inevitable ending. Itachi wanted it to last as long as Sakura could hold out… which he found could be a really long time. But more importantly, Itachi wanted her to know that he would always be here for her.

"Itachi," she sighed, body relaxing against his as he rocked back and forth. Sakura let another moan slip as she arched against him. It seemed this slow brand of passion had her more than ready to envelope him in the warmth of her orgasm as she body started to quiver. "Hah- Tachi-kun!" she hissed a little louder, body thrumming with impending release. His other hand returned to the swollen pearl of her apex, strumming her like a beautiful instrument. She bucked against him, the slow movements on his finger coupled this the slow intrusion and extrusion of his thickness made her body sing as the fire in her veins grew hotter, stronger.

"Let it go Sakura. Fall. I will always be here to catch you." Itachi hissed his her ear and punctuated his statement with a tug of her clit. And she lost all train of thought as a jumbled cry of his name tore from her throat. Her walled clamped around him, thick wetness coated his cock as he came within her. With a growl, Itachi slumped against her, resting his chin on her shoulder as her arms fell from his neck. She shook as she leaned forward; the only thing keeping her upright was Itachi's strong arms around her abdomen. He dislodged himself and eased Sakura back to sit in his lap again.

Panting and sweaty, the lovers sat in the hot water trying to catch their breath. Itachi scooped up the sponge and began to wash her sweat-slicked skin as he smiled down at her.

"I have something for you." He told her and moved to reach for his pants. Itachi pulled a small black bow from the pocket and handed it to Sakura, motioning for her to open it. Thoroughly exhausted, Sakura looked at the box with half lidded eyes.

"Itachi… what is--" she was cut off by Itachi's finger on her lips.

"Open it, Sakura." He whispered to her, leaving no room for argument. She did as she was told… and almost dropped the box in the water.

"Ita-- you're serious about this?" she asked as she stared down at the engagement ring that sported small rubies and diamonds in the shape of an uchiwa fan.

"We talked about you moving in with me, Sakura. I only wish to make it… permanent." He answered as Sakura looked up at him, mouth agape in shock. She smiled then and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Of course, Itachi." She said against his neck, grinning as she slipped the precious ring onto her finger.

"Come Sakura, let's go to bed now. You are starting to prune." Safe to say, tea the next afternoon with Mikoto would be a lively event. As far as Itachi's first bubble bath goes… he was certain it wouldn't be his last.

(**A/N**: Thanks for reading my bundle of lemony joy.)

**Special Note**: Ok… KAYLA, you seem to think that my last lemon wasn't detailed enough for you. Let me make this perfectly clear… I am not here to write out a fucking porno script. If you really want porn then I suggest you walk your happy ass to Block Buster and rent "In Diana Jones and the Temple of Poon." But you may want to get someone who is over the age of 21... seeing is how I believe you are barely 12. Do not presume to tell an author what they should or shouldn't do. Do I make myself clear? I'm issuing a challenge to you KAYLA. Write a lemon scene and post it. Let's see just how 'detailed' you can be and let the reviewers make the decision. Thank you and have a nice day.


End file.
